10 significados, según Sirius Black
by Sybil Vellvet
Summary: Variedad de significados connotados por Sirius Black. Colección de 10 drabbles cortos, malas palabras, lenguaje sucio e incesto explícito. Humor cítrico.


**Título**: _Los 10 significados según Sirius Black_  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Warning**: Malas palabras, lenguaje sucio, incesto explícito. Humor _cítrico_.  
**Rating**: NC-17, por lo de las palabrotas y lo del incesto.  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter le pertenece a _Jotaka_ Rowling (vaya novedad) y debería haberme pertenecido a mí, porque el Sirius/Remus sería canon, y el Sirius/Regulus también. Tampoco existiría ese burdo epílogo, que es asquerosito.

* * *

_**Los 10**__** significados, según**__** Sirius Black**_

Portar un noble y aristócrata apellido, respetado y admirado por los linajes más prestigiosos, dueños de una consanguinidad de la pureza real y sofisticada, digna de la vanagloria propia, equivale a un apellido vacío y carente de valores morales, con puros prejuicios irracionales. En otras palabras, _el__ apellido__ Black es pura mierda._

Pertenecer a la casa donde habitan las mentes brillantes, que ambicionan superarse y albergan las esperanza de conquistar horizontes inhóspitos, significa estar en Slytherin, hogar de serpientes arteras y arrastradas, que inyectan veneno con solo verlas a los ojos, es decir, equivale a _futuros mortífagos que no hacen más que besarle el culo a su Señor._

Entablar amistadas, u otro tipo de relaciones por propio interés desmedido, para obtener beneficios y ventajas, repercute en una pantomima, una oquedad de la que solo el más tonto puede albergar. Viene a ser algo así, como gente que tiene "amigos" por interés, es decir _personas idiotas que no entienden una mierda lo que es tener amigos de verdad._

Utilizar la magia con fines de ultraje a aquel que difiere por pertenecer a otro linaje, a otra condición social, o por no aprobar el requisito de admisión por aquel o aquellos que cometen aquellos actos infructuosos de los cuales se jactan, equivale a inducir en un uso indecoroso y ruin de la magia. Para inferir en otras palabras, es sinónimo de _hijos de una gran puta, y lo mejor que pueden hacer es meterse la varita por donde más les quepa._

Enarbolar una varita, musitando por lo bajo, o utilizando hechizos no verbales, es sinónimo de esmero y gran dominio y control de la magia. Enarbolar una varita a espaldas de una persona, musitando por lo bajo o utilizando hechizos no verbales, es sinónimo de cobardía y desfachatez, infamia y degrades. _Es de cobardes de mierdas, de alguien que está tan cagado en las patas como para enfrentarse cara a cara con su oponente._

Idolatrar a un ente de soberanía impetuosa, que ejerce la tiranía sobre una comunidad, rigiendo el temor y doblegando a todo aquel que se resiste o difiera de su modo de actuar y de pensar, significa ponerse al servicio de un ser cuya alma ennegrecida y frívolo corazón (si es que lo tiene) lo convierte en un ser omnipotente, sediento de poder y dominancia. Aplacar todo tipo de controversia, o discrepancia contra él, implica sumisión y eterno servicio. _Te convierte en un perro lameculos, que no tiene ni una pizca de cerebro._

Evocar las habilidades mágicas en artes oscuras, que causan dolor, manipulación o hurto de las emociones de una persona, te convierten en un ser desalmado y hostil, cuya sangre envenenada lleva a cometer los actos más impuros y siniestros. _Un desperdicio de habilidades, que equivalen a malgastar el uso de la magia, y que lo mejor que puedes hacer es lanzarte un Cruciatus en la verga._

La profanación de la inocencia, el ultraje por el más débil, por el indefenso, a causa de actos ruines que responden a los instintos de un ser sanguinario, sediento de hambre por la carne y el regocijo por el dolor de haber corrompido el alma de una persona condenándola a un tortuosa vida que debilita por dentro, es sinónimo del más truhán y repudiado ser, _del más hijo de puta que disfruta cagándole la vida a los demás._

Persuadir y seducir con trivialidades, tales como sobornos, falacias, promesas efímeras basadas en la extorsión, equivale a inferir en una metodología poco ortodoxa e infame de convencer a las mentes débiles y negligentes a cometer atrocidades de las cuales arrepentirse conlleva a una muerte segura. _Significa tener una pizca de inteligencia para poder convencer a imbéciles cobardes que se mean en los pantalones, y que prefieren someterse a un retorcido hijo de una gran mierda en vez de afrontar la muerte como debe ser._

Respetar los tabúes que impone una sociedad extremista, o una familia de una pureza innata, jurar lealtad y esmerarse por cumplir con todas las expectativas que ésta impone, conlleva a ser merecedor de privilegios que te convierten en un miembro respetable de la nobleza. También implica mantener relaciones conyugales con miembros de la misma familia para que el linaje de la sangre no se pierda ni caiga es desuso. _O sea, que el incesto está bien visto, y que si se te da la gana de hacerle el amor a tu hermano, está bien y te convierte automáticamente en un miembro respetable de una ostentosa familia de mierda. Pero no es un intento de esmero en querer encajar dentro de ese mundo infame, viciado de porquería, lo que te lo lleva a tener sexo con tu hermano. Este es el punto donde se pierde el significado y la idiosincrasia que acarrea portar ese sucio apellido, me cago en todas sus reglas y en todos sus principios, y le hago el amor a mi hermano porque me gusta hacerlo, porque él lo siente así yo también. Porque se me da la gana. Porque aplaco el sabor amargo del veneno que mi hermano escupe al recitar de memoria todas esas patrañas que le ha enseñado nuestra madre. Porque quiero, porque puedo, porque es mi hermano, porque es __**mío**__. Porque sí. _

_Porque acá es donde descubro que no todo tiene significado alguno._


End file.
